


Peaceful Perfection

by eerian_sadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A moment of peace between best friends.





	

Riku smiled and sighed in contentment as he lay between Sora and Kairi on the beach. The evening was gentle as the sun sunk behind the horizon, neither too hot nor too cold. He could stay her with them all night.

They made everything perfect for him.

He smiled and reached behind him to grab Sora’s hand. The younger boy laced their fingers together and gave a squeeze. His other hand reached up to Kairi’s head and pulled her close enough to kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him, and placed a kiss on his nose in return.

“You guys are the best,” he said. When Sora made a disagreeable noise, he added, “No you are.

“No matter what was happening, you never gave up on me. You always supported me, even when I was wrong. You kept looking for me until you found me.”

“It wasn’t that big a deal,” Kairi replied. “I barely even got to leave the island.”

“You still looked. And you never gave up hope. You always believed that I’d come home.”

“I always knew I’d find you,” Sora told him solemnly. “Even when you didn’t want me to.”

“I know.” Riku sighed again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, no matter what—even if we weren’t together—we’ve been through everything together and you guys make me something that’s better than what I was. When I’m down, you pick me back up. Thanks.”

Sora hugged himself closer to Riku’s back and held the older boy tightly. “You’re welcome.”

Kairi nuzzled into his chest and reached out to wrap her arms around both of them. “Love you.”

Riku smiled again. “Love you, too. Both of you.”

Sora and Kairi held Riku tightly between them, knowing that the silver-haired teen would always be safely held up between them.


End file.
